Promoción a Angel
by Jeremie McGee
Summary: Jeremie puede morir, y lo sabe. Pero su entorno, ¿le ayudará a vivir?. Una noche en el hospital será tan solo un mar de cosas irresueltas en la vida de Jeremie. ¿Habrá dicho Clarie todo? Lean y dejen review asi me oriento mas!
1. La Verdad es Cruda

Promoción a Ángel.

Capitulo 1: La verdad es cruda.

Jeremie, una vez mas, estaba solo, sentado en su cama. Eran las 3 de la mañana, pero para Jeremie, ninguna hora era buena. Especialmente cuando descubrió algo que le inquietaba. Pero inquietaba no era la palabra correcta.

Lo mataba. Por dentro, despacio. Como una bomba explosiva que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, detonaba una carga. Sentía una gran carga por detrás. En su espalda. Una mochilla llena de rocas, de las bien grandes y pesadas, en grandes cantidades. Una vez mas, abrió el ropero, abrió el cajón de los pantalones, sacó todos y saco una carta, una que ya había sido leída varias veces. Su contenido, pues, Jeremie ya casi lo conocía de memoria. Incluso podía recitarlo. Pero, siendo las tres y algunos minutos de la mañana, prefirió leerlo una vez mas. Prendió la luz del velador. Decía:

"Paciente: Jeremie Belpois.

Hospital: St. Gerard de Bollougne-Billancourt

Examen: Resonancia Magnética.

Señor Jeremie Belpois,

Nos dirigimos a usted a los efectos de informarle los resultados del examen medico realizado bajo el pedido de la enfermera Perraudin, Yolande de su institución educativa.

El examen, del cual Usted recibe una copia, explica que se le ha encontrado un tumor cerebral bastante avanzado, de importante tamaño.

Adjuntados están los exámenes completos, los cuales han sido modificados para que el lector comprenda en lenguaje vulgar.

Aun así, esperamos su visita en el Hospital St. Gerard, por favor, haga el favor de contactarse con mi secretaria. El numero ha sido adjuntado en la tarjeta y tendrá prioridad.

Lamentamos mucho no haber podido encontrado esta situación antes.

Doctor Richard Collins."

La bronca lo carcomía por dentro. Tenía un Tumor Cerebral. Le habían explicado que por alguna razón lo tenia. Quizás había sido haber estado tanto tiempo en frente de una computadora cuando no debía. Y eso le dolía aun mas.

En los esfuerzos constantes de Jeremie por salvar a Aelita, había descuidado demasiado su propia salud. Dormía poco, comía poco, apenas se cuidaba. Pero era Aelita, ni mas ni menos. Era… su "amiga".

Mentira, decía al aire. Ella no era su amiga. Ella era todo, si se podía resumir una persona a una sola palabra. Su respiración, su debilidad, su felicidad, su angustia. Era increíble, resumiendo. Recordaba aquella canción que decía "Todo mi pasado quedó en la sombra".

Su pasado había sido bravo, por si su vida necesitaba algún aditamento. La vida en Kadic era la misma que cuando iba a un colegio cerca de su casa. Si bien era para alumnos súper-dotados, sus padres vieron que les hacían pasar por competencias extremadamente exageradas, a pesar de ser niños menores de 10 años. Y decidieron, para la salud mental de su hijo, de enviarle a una academia en la que fuera el mejor, pero por poco. Lograron encontrar una. Academia Kadic. Es el primero, y después, en lo que a notas se refiere, Pichón Herve es segundo en su mismo curso. Si bien Jeremie hacia lo mejor como Herve, no lo hacia en competencia. El sabia que debía hacerlo bien, y nada mas. No gozaba, no alardeaba. Tan solo lo hacía a su manera, aunque Herve hacia de las buenas notas de Jeremie problemas. Había envidia, y no de la sana exactamente.

Pero todo esto lo había pensado una y otra vez. Quizás era la oportunidad para dejarse ganar. Ya había pasado por mucho. Su pasado, Lyoko, su fracaso amoroso… era ya demasiado para el. Jamas la paso bien, eso era seguro. Y no parecía cambiar.

Pero poco sabía Jeremie que sería el estudiante mas visitado de toda la noche en la Academia. Le iban a demostrar otro punto de vista, que no había visto hasta ahora.

Saludos. Tengo reputación de no terminar ningún escrito que empecé. Supongo que será así hasta que termine uno… Agradecido estoy si me leen, mas aun si me escriben algo diciendo que debería mejorar, o si esperan mas de la historia. Les saluda con afecto.


	2. El Hombre de la Campera Roja

Capitulo 2: El Hombre de la Campera Roja.

El profesor de Educación Física, Jim Morales, hacía las rondas correspondientes a la noche. Su trabajo, era el mismo de siempre. Hacer que las reglas se cumplan. Sin embargo, una de esas reglas es que los profesores, bajo ningún punto de vista, pueden meterse en las habitaciones de los profesores sin, o haber encontrado al alumno en situación extraña, o habiendo pedido permiso primero al Director. Pero hoy sería un día extraño, ya que él rompería las reglas.

Después de haber recibido una nota del Director y haber tenido una reunión de Docentes, el Director Jean-Pierre Delmas, junto con la enfermera de la escuela, Yolande Perraudin, informaron al plantel docente que los resultados de una Resonancia Magnética de un alumno habían dado mal. Jeremie tenia un tumor, aunque no se sabia si era benigno o maligno. Aun así, Jeremie comenzaría a sufrir los síntomas muy pronto, y no la pasaría bien. Fue decisión de la junta que se diera aviso inmediato a su familia, y que el mismo recibiera una copia de los exámenes, y si la situación empeora eximirle de clases y exámenes a venir.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto el profesor Morales. El apoyo la decisión de avisarle a sus padres, pero no a el directamente. Aun así, su voz fue ignorada completamente. Después de la votación, solo se levantó, gritó "Es un genio total, pero es un niño, no un adulto", y se fue, golpeando la puerta de tal manera que casi la hace giratoria. Se alejó y dejo de responder a las llamadas del Director. Aun así, seguía haciendo su trabajo normalmente para evitar correr los rumores de problemas entre docentes, los cuales Milly y Tamiya estarían encantadas de escuchar.

Decidió que debía visitar a Jeremie, después de todo, habían cometido el peor de los errores habidos y por haber. Era un genio, pero tenia 15 años. No 28 o 40, como suponían. Nadie pensó en el como era el en realidad, todos los docentes lo ven como alguien muy maduro. Para ser de 15 años, tenía la madurez de uno de 16 años, y mas también. Pero sabía que, con respecto a los sentimientos, era un niño.

Abrió la puerta, despacio. Esperaba que estuviese durmiendo. Sin embargo, encontró que Jeremie estaba despierto, dando la espalda a la puerta. Estaba leyendo algo, porque tenia una hoja en mano. La luz tenue de su lámpara hacía indicar que estaba leyendo. Giro la cabeza levemente.

- Sabes muy bien las reglas, Jim. ¿Por qué entras?

- Ah, Jeremie. Discúlpame por entrar a esta hora. No sabias que estabas haciendo algo en especial.

Jeremie se dio vuelta. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Sin embargo, el no lloraba.

- Ven, hijo, siéntate aquí, señalando a la cama, a mi lado. Hay algo que debes saber, ante todas las cosas. La verdad es que esa carta jamás debió llegar a tus manos. No se en que pensaban cuando te mandaron esa copia a ti. La verdad, no los entiendo. Son adultos, pero han actuado como adolescentes. Todos. Delmas, Hertz, Meyer. Todos. Imbeciles. Todos.

- ¿Y por que me lo dices? Jim… no lo entiendo. No he hecho nada.

- Bah. No he sido padre, pero… ¿te cuento un secreto? Pronto lo seré. Pero no importa. Mira Jeremie, no has sido mi alumno predilecto, pero… te quiero tanto como si fueras el hijo que jamás tuve. Y es por eso que detesto a casi todos aquí. Te arruinaron la vida. Se que eres feliz con Aelita cerca de ti. Lo sé, no creas que sabes ocultarlo.

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida?

- Lo siento mucho, muchacho. Solo pensé que podía ayudarte.

Jeremie le iba a pedir a Jim que se fuera, pero no tuvo tiempo. Jim estaba abandonando la habitación antes que se lo pidieran, pero sintió que era un sobrino o hijastro para el, y le dolió un poco la conversación y el no poder haberle hablado mucho. Jeremie corrió, antes que Jim abriera la puerta y lo abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche al que quería tanto. El bolsillo derecho de Jim se había humedecido completamente. Unas pocas lagrimas corrían sin detenerse, a través del tejido de su campera.

- Ven, siéntate en tu cama. Se que te sientes mal, pero debes luchar. Te contaré algo. Y es sobre Aelita, y de seguro me asesinará si sabe que se y que te lo digo. Pero, debes creerme, ella, en ciertas noches, llora. Generalmente, ya sabes, son chicas, y lloran por cualquier causa. Pero no. Tengo miedo que ella sepa de todo esto. Aunque aseguro que Susy no se lo ha dicho.

- ¿Susy?

- Ah, Suzanne. Hertz. La madre de mi hijo. Nos vamos a casar. Pero no es el tema, Jeremie. Jeremie, Aelita llora por ti. Creo que algo sabe, aunque no lo puedo saber. Todo lo que debes hacer es contarle.

- ¿Y que prepare mi entierro? No, gracias. No podría yo morir sabiendo eso. Preferiría enterrarla yo, antes que ella a mi. Debo saber si le ha llegado mas correspondencia de la que creo. Porque si lo sabe, estoy muerto. La haré sufrir. Y no quiero. Sabes Jim que la amo, ¡si!, la amo, y lo que mas me preocupa es que ella sufra… por mi.

Jeremie, si antes había dejado que un par de lagrimas salieran, ahora no opuso resistencia alguna a dejar que sus lagrimas salieran. Tan solo… lloraba. Como un niño al que le habían quitado todos sus juguetes por un día, un mes, un semestre o un año.

Jim sacó una foto de su bolsillo.

- Toma esta foto.

Jeremie tomó la foto como Jim le dijo. La foto era bastante extraña. Mostraba a una joven. Era fácil reconocer que, dado el extensivo cuidado que le había dado, representaba algo importante para él. Y, para la sorpresa, por lo difuminada que la foto estaba, tenía por lo menos, unos 25 años. La foto era borrosa, tanto que solo podía describir que había un abrazo entre la joven y él. No podía, por ejemplo, describir el lugar en el que se encontraba, ni los rasgos de ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué es está foto, exactamente? Parece la Señorita Hertz…

- Parece Suzanne, pero es Claire. Es la hermana gemela de Susy. ¿Sabes porque te doy esta foto en particular? No lo creerás, pero me salvó la vida. La vida pendía de un hilo y me ayudó… pendía de una viga, después de verla. De solo verla, aunque no recuerdo exactamente si tuve una conversación. Tuve un accidente, en realidad, el chofer del autobús tuvo el accidente. Y resulta ser que ella estaba ahí. Al lado mío. Fui el único herido, y de gravedad, debo agregar. Tuve un problema con mis pulmones. Siendo Profesor de Educación Física, debía tener pulmones en buen estado. Y ella apareció. No la conocía. Y ella se quedó a mi lado, y cada día que me visitaba, mejoraba. Y un día me dijeron que me podía ir del hospital. Estaba tan bien como antes del accidente. Ves, mi banda adhesiva. Es la única marca del accidente. Me dijo que jamás debía quitármela, y ya verás, no lo he hecho. Y han pasado ¡22 años!, y desde que llevo esta foto conmigo en aquellos días de pena y soledad, ella me acompaña. Ni Susy supo que le paso después de esa vez. Solamente, se tomó una foto conmigo, le escribió algo atrás, y desapareció completamente de la faz de toda la Tierra.

Jeremie, al escucharlo a Jim hablarle sobre el reverso de la foto, la dio vuelta. Decía : "Se feliz, y haz a los demás feliz. Dios se encarga del resto. Eventualmente deberás ayudar a alguien, tu sabrás como."

Jim siguió.

- Ayudé a ser feliz a Suzanne, la ayude a pasar por todo aquello que es la perdida de un alguien importante para la vida de uno. Incluso, tardamos bastante en descubrir lo que era el amor, pero ya sabes, queríamos una familia, y aparentemente lo imposible que parecía tener un hijo fue realidad. Yo se que Claire fue el nexo entre ella y yo. Y que nuestro hijo, o hija, será gracias a ella. Gracias a Claire Tess Hertz. Y ahora, debo pasarle la ayuda a alguien mas. Y te he elegido. A ti.

Jeremie tragó. Había descubierto que las personas podían ser buenas si se lo proponían. Había pensado en dejarse ganar por el tumor, pero fue bastante egoísta, No había pensado mucho en Ulrich, ni en Odd, ni en Yumi… pero si en Aelita. Pensó en Michael y Rachel, sus padres. Patrick, el primo con el que jamás se había llevado bien. Pensó en que había mas gente que merecía tenerlo al lado. No se le había cruzado por la mente Jim, tampoco. Lloró, pero de bronca. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta?

- Estoy… destruido. Jim, me has salvado la vida, ¿lo sabes?

- La verdad no lo sabía. Jamas pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien, pero pensé que salvando tu vida me tendrías en mayor estima. Después de todo, eres el hijo que jamás tuve, o algo asi.

- Pero podemos ser amigos. Una amistad bastante peculiar, dado que no nos llevábamos bien. Ahora, Jim, dime algo. ¿No sabes cual es la razón por la que Aelita llora en sus noches?

- Solo se que menciona tu nombre, ningún otro mas. Lo siento mucho, no puedo darte mas información que eso.

- Bien, gracias. Mañana puedes pasar por mi habitación, siéntete cómodo. Haz de cuenta que te escapas de Jim para entrar a mi habitación.

Jim, quien contuvo todas sus lagrimas durante la conversación entera, sonrió. Y al ver que Jeremie también lo hizo, ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas. Lloró, al comprender que el muchacho al que tenía en frente era un joven en el que podía confiar. Le había salvado la vida a alguien mas, y al salvarle la vida a alguien mas, Jim se sintió feliz.

Jim gesticuló con la mano y se fue de la habitación. Pero todo había pasado en unos minutos, tan pocos que tenía tiempo de guardar la carta, acomodar los pantalones y dejar todo como estaba, y hacerlo en un lapso de cinco minutos. Pudo dejar todo como estaba, excepto los rastros de lagrimas, que había distribuido por los lugares de la habitación en donde había estado.

¡Saludos desde aquí! Agradezco a todos los que han dejado un comentario, pensé en festejar porque este es el fic con mas reviews que he tenido, por ahora. Aun así, me conformo con que lean.

Lyokofan: Por supuesto que la continuaré. Tengo hasta ahora cuatro capítulos, empecé a escribir un quinto esta mañana y hoy es viernes, es un día singularmente complicado para mi. Gracias!

AtpAb95: Pobre Jeremie, la verdad. Y, bueno, si habrás leído, pues… tendrás que esperar al próximo para saberlo :D. Lamento ser así pero así estaba antes de publicarlo.

lokofan: Muchas de ellas mueren por falta de inspiración. Créeme que tengo mas escritas pero, por ahora, esta representa mi estilo de escritura que realmente se acerca a lo que quiero. Lo mas probable es que tenga que reescribir todo. Se que estoy siendo muy duro conmigo mismo, pero ya lo veré.

¡Saludos!


	3. La chica del Pelo Rosa

Capitulo 3: La chica del Pelo Rosa.

Jeremie se había sentado sobre su cama, tomando el retrato de Odd para su cumpleaños, el cual tenía un retrato hecho a mano de los cinco. Recordó aquellos tiempos felices, en donde todo era tan simple… claro, ahora que todo había terminado. Pero aquellos momentos fueron bastante difíciles. Complicados. Un día Jeremie se levantaba a las 6, habiéndose ido a dormir… a las 5 y media. Luego, uno de los chicos le recordaría que, sin importar el motivo, debía bañarse. Casi siempre se pegaba un baño, después, recibiría la visita de Aelita para que le recuerde que debía desayunar, y así eran todas las mañanas.

Que tonto había sido, pensó. Quizás si hubiera escuchado las advertencias, la pesadilla para Aelita no hubiera terminado, y de verdad que era su intención que Aelita no la pasara mal. Aunque cometió errores jamás previstos. Y aun así, salieron victoriosos, pero pagaron un precio bastante alto.

La muerte del padre de Aelita, el creador de Lyoko, Waldo Franz Schaeffer, miembro del Proyecto Cartago, fue necesaria para eliminar al virus. El virus que ataco una y otra vez, intentando separar al grupo.

La habitación se había iluminado de repente.

- Una tormenta, murmuró para si mismo Jeremie.

Y se aproximaba a gran velocidad. El cielo se iluminaba de vez en cuando, anunciando la tormenta que por alguna razón buscaba de establecerse en la Academia y en todo el suburbio de Bollougne-Billancourt.

Por alguna razón, Jeremie no podía, ni quería dormir. Estaba conmocionado por todo lo que le pasaba. Recordaba mucho acerca de todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Hasta que un abrir de la puerta hacia que Jeremie se pusiera en alerta.

¿Pero como podía alterarse? ¡era Aelita!. Al ver su pelo rosado, Jeremie se calmó. Pero la calma duró poco.

- ¿Jer, estas durmiendo?

Aelita había entrado casi a ciegas a su habitación. Como apenas la lámpara de la mesada estaba prendida, pero la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, las computadoras también,

la luz del pasillo alumbraba poco y nada. Como Aelita hacía sombra, menos podía ver.

- Aelita, vaya hora para visitarme.

Jeremie había hecho un esfuerzo impresionante para evitar que su voz delatará que había estado llorando. Aelita conocía muy bien a Jeremie, incluso su tono de voz cuando una emoción en especial influenciaba sobre su voz, y Jeremie conocía a Aelita muy bien, y sabía que delatar sus sentimientos preocuparía a la chica del pelo rosa.

- Tengo… miedo. No puedo dormir. Otra vez tengo pesadillas recurrentes.

La voz de Aelita si denotaba miedo o temor a algo.

- Yo también. Y no puedo dormir nada tampoco. Ven, te hago un lugar aquí. Siéntate.

- ¿Te molesta si… si…?

Aelita agradeció el hecho de estar en un ambiente en donde había poca iluminación, aunque no estuviese en frente de un espejo sabia perfectamente que sus mejillas estarían tan rojas y darían tanto calor como la lava de un volcán en erupción.

- Dímelo Aelita, dímelo. Quiero que confíes en mi.

- Quiero dormir contigo. Tengo mucho miedo.

Las preocupaciones acerca de los exámenes médicos que había recibido hace un par de días, si bien eran muchas, se ponían en segundo lugar cuando alguna preocupación sobre Aelita surgía. Y esta vez, las preocupaciones eran muchas. Él debía averiguar varias cosas, primero, si sabia lo de los exámenes, segundo, había algo mas de sus sueños que necesitaba saber. ¿Acaso había superado el sacrificio de su padre? Estaba… olvidando a su padre y sufriendo por él. La culpa lo estaba matando por dentro.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella se reclinaba sobre su hombro para poder dormir, se sentía en el cielo mismo, ¡estaba con ella! Juntó todo el coraje que tenía, lo dudó demasiado, lo pensó una y otra y otra vez. Su cabeza, que era grande por cierto, evaluaba las mil y una posibilidades de cómo la conversación podía salir. Pero ninguna le gustaba del todo.

Eventualmente sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Y mientras calculaba las reacciones… se durmió. Y mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban suavemente el vidrio de la habitación, la tormenta cortó la electricidad de la Academia. Sin ninguna luz que los eventuales refucilos de la tormenta, tanto Aelita como Jeremie pudieron dormir tranquilos.

Jeremie pudo dormir, pero no fue mucho lo que pudo dormir. Tenía dos razones para despertar temprano. La primera, era que, en su punto máximo de preocupación, olvido apagar el despertador, el cual sonaría muy temprano. Como era un Domingo… no había clases, pero Jeremie no estaba feliz por eso. Últimamente, no estaba muy feliz, ya que los exámenes médicos habían demorado una semana entera, pero escucho un intercambio de opiniones afuera del consultorio del doctor Collins y, desde ese momento, supo que tenía grandes problemas de salud. La frase "Doctor, ¿cree usted que es benigno o maligno?" le supuso una puñalada en el corazón. Esa frase la escuchó el martes, y aun siendo domingo todavía no salía del asombro. Tenía un tumor.

Y tenía a Aelita. Su ángel de Lyoko. Prefería decirle "su ángel". Si no fuera por ella, ¡incluso podría no estar contando esta historia, si no la historia de un chico que prefirió no vivir para contar la suya! Si Jeremie tuviera que contarle a alguien como era Aelita, probablemente estaría tan rojo como tomate y no podría haber completado una frase completa, ni sabido como empezar siquiera. Pero para Jeremie, ella era "su ángel", aunque tuviera que tragarse esa frase cada vez que tuviera que llamarla, y llamarla por su nombre. Se prometió que, algún día, le diría "Ángel Mio" y no Aelita. Pero sabía que, quizá ya no tenía tanto tiempo como daba por sentado antes. Era una ironía de la vida, pensar que uno tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a su amor… y ahora tenía una advertencia que lo bajaba de esa nube de despreocupación en la que vivía. Tenía poco tiempo, esa era una posibilidad grande..

Pero salio de su tren de pensamiento. Los rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse a través de la ventana de la habitación. Y ahí estaba el, al lado de ella, abrazándose, fuertemente, como si se entendieran perfectamente que ambos estaban sufriendo, aun así, no habían mediado palabra alguna acerca de sus dilemas. Jeremie estaba intrigado acerca de su problema y cuanto sabia ella de ese dilema, en cambio, Aelita piensa que Jeremie no sabe nada acerca de sus recurrentes pesadillas que involucraban a su "amigo", y que aquella noche fue una tormenta la excusa, en parte, que le traía a visitarle.

Aelita, la chica del pelo rosa, seguía durmiendo placidamente en la habitación de Jeremie. Se sintió cómoda, tranquila, a salvo. Logró descansar, cosa que últimamente no podía desde que las recurrentes pesadillas acerca de su "amigo". Siempre, en esa pesadilla, lo veía correr, escapando de algo con mucho terror. Corre a través del bosque congelado, después lo ve en una zona montañosa, donde tiene problemas para escapar, hasta que llega al desierto. Cuando llega al desierto, corre y corre, pero ve una sombra que le persigue. Llega un momento en que tropieza y queda en el piso, dolido, posiblemente por una torcedura del tobillo izquierdo. Y ahí, cuando Jeremie llora, en el piso arenoso del desierto, esta sombra, que resulta ser ella, se le abalanza hasta capturarle, haciendo que tiemble y grite con toda la desesperación por luchar. Cuando deja de luchar, la sombra ríe, cargada de ira y odio. Sentía que ella mataba a Jeremie. La escena no cambiaba nada entre un día y otro. Pasaba exactamente lo mismo, nunca pudiendo despertar antes. Menos entendiendo el porque, sabiendo que todo había terminado.

Sin moverse demasiado, Jeremie logró desactivar el despertador. Justo a tiempo, parecía. El reloj marcaba las 7 y media de la mañana, y a esa hora sonaría. Y ahí estaba, ese domingo, día en el que no tenía clases, durmiendo mas de lo planeado, junto a su ángel, sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro… Jeremie hubiera deseado que su ángel hubiera hecho eso antes, mucho antes. Aelita ya estaba despertando, pero estaba conciente que estaba abrazando a Jeremie. Aprovechó la oportunidad para pegársele mas cerca aun, sin abrir un ojo, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para que no se escapara. Jeremie no sabía que hacer, en realidad. Tenía la oportunidad. Él extendió su brazo derecho, pasándolo por la espalda de Aelita. Sus cuerpos se habían pegado demasiado, Jeremie sentía calor, y probablemente Aelita también. Jeremie, pensando que Aelita dormía, le besó la frente. Aelita sonrío, abrió los ojos, pero su sonrisa duró poco. Detrás de Jeremie, estaba Yumi. Yumi reaccionó como si estuviera sorprendida, feliz y algo preocupada, todo al mismo tiempo.

- Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí Aelita.

La voz de Yumi fue como un escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Jeremie de punta a punta. ¿Acaso había visto a ella y a el… abrazados? Si tenía un problema, eso es cosa del pasado ahora. Jeremie ahora tenía una manera de tapar toda la vergüenza. Debía, o confiar en Yumi y rezar que no le diga nada a nadie mas, o tener que decir toda la verdad acerca de su estado de salud y revelar el porque de su mal humor constante, casi como en los primeros días de las aventuras en Lyoko para salvarse de sentir vergüenza. Pero estaba escuchando otra voz bastante conocida. Y ya se vio en serios problemas.

* * *

¡Saludos!

lokofan: Ya verás, actualizaré si y solo si tengo dos capítulos por adelantado y tenga Internet. No quisiera que, en el afán de mantenerlos al día con la historia, ponga todo lo que tenga, y después me esperen mucho.

AtpAb95: Hola. Creo que la razón por que los lectores de fics no quieren drama es porque simplemente la serie no es así. La serie es alegre, este fic es "mas o menos" dramático. Con respecto al drama, siento que a veces me pongo "denso" con algunas cosas. Pero seguirá manteniendo este estilo de escritura hasta el final. Me cuesta mucho, quizá mi gran problema es no incluir los pensamientos de los demás, pero, a su vez, es lo que creo que te causa el efecto de "realidad", como tu dices, como si estuvieras con Jim y Jeremie en la misma habitación. Y es cierto, me gusta el drama. Agradezco que te guste el fic y que me escribas, me animas a seguir escribiendo y eso que no debo… tengo finales.

Tximeletta: Eventualmente tendrán su capitulo. Intentaré seguir escribiendo, y mejorando algunas cositas que no me gustan.

yumivigo: Saludos yumivigo. Lo continuare, pero asegurate de continuar los tuyos también.

Desde mi rincón escritor, les mando un saludo. Gracias por leer, gracias por escribir.

Aviso: Debido al final a rendir en los próximos días, no voy a aparecer por dos semanas. Eso no implica que abandono aquí, si no que se quedaran con la duda de quien es la voz.


	4. Es la Hora

Capitulo 4: Es la hora.

- Yumi… ¿has encontrado a Aelita?

Era Ulrich. Su voz se hacía cada vez mas fuerte y audible a medida que sus pasos decididos golpeaban el piso, casi como pisando con bronca el piso. Yumi giró su cabeza rápidamente, intentando salir de la habitación. Pero Ulrich ya estaba ahí. En la puerta de la habitación. Su mirada iba directamente a los ojos de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un corto lapso de tiempo, luego ella desvió un poco la mirada.

- Jeremie está… durmiendo. No deberías molestarle ahora.

Ulrich decidió ver como Jeremie dormía. Y se encontró que Aelita y Jeremie estaban despiertos, juntos, aunque ya no estaban tan abrazados como Yumi los había encontrado.

- Espera Ulrich, ¿por que no hablamos afuera y los dejamos tranquilos?

Era posible escuchar la respiración de Ulrich y como, cada vez que lo hacía, lo hacía mas rápido y fuerte, con la respiración demostrando bronca.

- ¿Porqué mentiste? Me podías haber dicho que estaban juntos y no les molestaría. ¿Porqué Yumi? ¿Porqué no me dices la verdad?

- Ulrich, déjame explicarte. Por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres explicarme? Me mientes una y otra vez, y no sabes como me duele. Para que sepas que siento, y que no soy una marioneta tuya, gritando decía, casi despertando a todos los demás varones que dormían a aquella hora en la mañana un día domingo.

Pero ambos callaron por un rato. Es que Jeremie estaba caminando por el pasillo, sus pies arrastrándose a medida que caminaba, sus ojos mirando hacía abajo, su cara demostraba que el, por mas que hubiera tenido una noche en la que había dormido con su ángel, había algo mas.

Y claro, Ulrich y Yumi, dos amigos muy queridos para el, estaban peleando. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a sus constantes peleas, incluso, alguna vez tuvo que cargar con el peso de un error bastante grave que hizo que tanto Yumi como Ulrich se quedaran en Lyoko y la consecuente culpa, producto de un ataque o un programa fallido. Se amaban, hasta incluso Jeremie, una persona que tenía poco conocimientos de amor, lo sabía a esto.

Y claro, para Ulrich y Yumi, Aelita y Jeremie eran dos amigos que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Conocían que los esfuerzos de Jeremie no eran solamente para sacar a Aelita de las garras del virus. Era la manera de demostrarle amor, afecto. Y sabían que alguno debía hacer el primer paso, ya que sus idas y vueltas constantes por la timidez de ambos no ayudaba a que alguno tomara el primer paso.

Ulrich y Yumi se miraron, y por mas que se tuvieran bronca, dejaron inmediatamente de pelear. Es que su amigo, Jeremie, aparentaba estar mal, y por aquella razón debían dejar de pelear. Aelita estaba en la habitación y salió corriendo a través del pasillo hasta el final del mismo, donde Jeremie estaba.

- Jeremie, ¿qué te pasa? No deberías sentirte mal, considerando que son Ulrich y Yumi. ¿Te he hecho daño? No quisiera…

Jeremie se dio vuelta.

- Aelita, tengo un problema bastante personal y está carcomiendo mi mente, estoy buscando una solución.

- ¿No quieres contarme a mi?

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Basta! Necesito decirte por que me estoy volviendo loco. Junta a Odd, Yumi y Ulrich en mi habitación.

Yumi y Ulrich se miraron entre si. Si sentían bronca, ahora sentían una mezcla entre sorpresa y miedo.

- Yumi, ¿crees que… que Jeremie se tenga que ir?

- No lo se, no se nada. Discúlpame por haberte mentido.

Las mejillas de Yumi se pusieron levemente coloradas. Ulrich lo notó, pero decidió seguir hablando.

- Pero, hey, la princesa y Einstein están juntos. Esas son buenas noticias, hacía tiempo que todos esperábamos que estuvieran juntos.

Yumi sonrío apenas. Estaba contenta que ellos estuvieran juntos, ¿o no? Volvían al cuarto de Jeremie cuando apareció Odd.

- Ulrich, ¿dónde estabas? Ya me iba a desayunar sin ti. Buen día Yumi. Estoy ansioso de pasar un día fuera de Kadic. ¿Y qué es lo que hacen Aelita y Jeremie que todavía no se vistieron? ¿Se quedaron dormidos?

- Ya sabes, agregó Ulrich, ha pasado un año y unos meses y nuestro Einstein no se acostumbra a dormir como el resto de nosotros lo hace.

- Y supongo que Aelita lo cuidaba para que nuestro Einstein durmiera, que tierno, decía Odd con una voz de "dulzura sarcástica"

Si las miradas mataran, Ulrich y Yumi ya hubieran matado a Odd por lo menos un par de veces cada uno. Odd sonrío y se intentaba alejar, casi como triunfante, pero Ulrich tomó a Odd de la remera y lo metió en la habitación de Jeremie. Cuando Ulrich, Yumi y Odd entraron a la habitación, Jeremie se acerco a Aelita y le dijo:

- Por favor, necesito que estes a mi lado en esta. Si supero esta, arreglaré el error que cometí toda mi vida. ¿Estaras conmigo despues de esta situación?

Aelita sonrió timidamente, casi pudiendo controlar sus mejillas, las cuales comenzarían a ponerse rosadas. Le inspiro toda la confianza que necesitaba, toda la valentía que podía necesitar para decirles que podía llegar a morir. Ese pensamiento le atemorizaba mucho, ya que había pensado que todo lo que deseaba no lo podría tener.

Aelita termino de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Yumi, Odd y Ulrich ultimaban detalles del día libre fuera de la Academia, que terminaría en una película en la casa de Yumi. Pasó Jeremie y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió al placard, buscó entre los pantalones la carta, la tomo con cierto miedo y se sentó en su silla. Los demas tornaron sus cabezas para escucharle.

- Chicos. Tengo miedo. Esta situación, jamas pense que la viviría. Supuse que tendría todo el tiempo necesario para estar con ustedes, y la noticia que tengo que darles, habría prometido morir antes que darles esta noticia. Seguramente estarán pensando que hay en esta carta. Seguramente pensarán cual es mi razón para tener mal humor, dormir mal como en los primeros días de nuestra amistad. Por si se lo preguntan, no, no volví a iniciar el superordenador, no volví a siquiera pisar el suelo frío de la fabrica. Pero, no quisiera echarle la culpa, pero esta carta tiene mucha relación con la fábrica.

- ¿Tiene que ver con otra escuela para alumnos sobresalientes, Jer?, Yumi preguntó, curiosa.

- Ojala fuera así, continuó Jeremie con su relato, comenzando a temblar ligeramente. Verán, hace una semana, cuando fueron los examenes de rutina de julio, como todos los años, los examenes habían salido mal, o eso me dijeron. Tuve que hacerlos de nuevo, por precaución. Pero volvieron a salir mal, y me han hecho exaustivos controles médicos. La cuestion es que me han hecho algo así como cinco examenes en un día entero, y el resultado no fue para nada esperado.

Abrió la carta, temblando cada vez mas. Comenzo a decir:

- Paciente: Jeremie Belpois… Hospital: St. Gerard de Bollougne-Billancourt… Examen: Resonancia Magnética. Señor Jeremie Belpois, Nos dirigimos a usted a los efectos de informarle los resultados del examen medico realizado bajo el pedido de la enfermera Perraudin, Yolande de su institución educativa. El examen, del cual Usted recibe una copia, explica que se le ha encontrado un tumor cerebral bastante avanzado, de importante tamaño.

Después de terminar de leer la parte de la carta en la que anunciaba la enfermedad, todos miraban incrédulos a Jeremie, luego Odd miraba al piso, Ulrich y Yumi se tragaban las lagrimas. Aelita rompió en llanto, silenciosamente. Jeremie miraba al piso, sus lentes se habían empañado y no se daba cuenta que resbalaban y eventualmente cayeron al piso. La habitación quedo inmersa en el mas duradero de los silencios. La felicidad, si es que había alguna, ya había desaparecido por completo. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Todos perdían a alguien importante, nadie estaba ya esperando a pasar un día afuera de Kadic.

- En fin, es eso, rompió el silencio Jeremie-

- ¿Por qué Einstein?

- Tengo dos teorias. Una es por haber trabajado tanto en Lyoko. Y la otra… XANA.

Su voz se quebró.

- XANA… ¿ha vuelto?

- No, si no que fue uno de sus trucos sucios antes de morir. Alterar mi cuerpo para formar una enfermedad, es facil y simple. Podía morir y aun asi dejar bombas que con el tiempo explotaban. Esa es una teoría.

Aelita salió corriendo. No soportó el pensamiento que él muriera. O no soportaba ni el hecho de estar lejos de el por poco tiempo. ¿Cómo, entonces, superaría su muerte? No había considerado que él pudiera "dormir eternamente", como alguna vez Jeremie le explicó a Aelita el concepto de la muerte.

Y Jeremie salió corriendo atrás de ella. Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle. Y de tanto quejarse, una puntada dolorosa hizo que Jeremie cayera al piso y cerrara sus ojos.

Y no se levantara.

¡Saludos!

lokofan: Como siempre, gracias por el review.

AtpAb95: Una vez mas, estoy agradecido por que me escribas. Sufri mucho no poder haber escrito por una semana… las ideas venian y no las escribia… cuando me decidi a escribirlas avance un poco pero la lapicera (o boligrafo) dejo de funcionar bien a la madrugada. Aun asi, traje lo que escribi. Y si piensas que te pones pesada en el review, siempre esta la posibilidad de preguntar o comentar algo por privado jeje. Definitivamente este capitulo no es el mejor, ya vendrán mejores ;)


	5. Entre la Tierra y el Cielo

Capitulo 5: Entre la Tierra y el Cielo

Las luces blancas y celestes comenzaban a llenar una escena bastante pintoresca. Jeremie se encontraba en un boulevard lleno de luces que se extendían a lo largo de cuadras y cuadras, llenas de mas luces. Estaba mirando al cielo, y este era completamente blanco, como si las nubes fueran brillantes.

Estaba sentado en un banco del boulevard. Los bancos estaban bien cuidados y estaban hechos, para la sorpresa de Jeremie, por que esos eran los bancos que alguna vez había visto en Marsella en su infancia temprana. Eran los primeros recuerdos de su vida.

Se apareció de la nada una pareja bastante joven, bordeando los treinta años tanto el como ella. El caminaba de la mano con ella, y en su otra mano, llevaba a un niño joven, de unos cuatro años, rubio, bastante chico para ser de su edad. Era él mismo, una versión doce u once años mas joven de si mismo. El sitio en el que se encontraba no se parecía mucho a Marsella, tan solo que aquel boulevard y sus bancos si lo hacían, y mucho.

Jeremie, el casi-adolescente, intento decir algo. Pero no sentía su garganta, pero si, como si fuera todo una gran esfera, podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Aunque su voz, que mencionaba los nombres de la pareja, rebotara en todo ese lugar, la pareja caminaba lentamente, como observando el alrededor. Entonces descubrió que lo que veía era como una representación de su recuerdo.

Apareció alguien mas caminando en ese boulevard vacío. Obviamente, no recordaba si alguien mas había estado allí, en ese viaje de vacaciones a Marsella.

- Hola Jeremie, bienvenido. Tienes un par de preguntas que ya se forman en tu mente, y las voy a responder, tranquilo, estas bien, por ahora.

La mujer se sentó en el banco de Jeremie. La curiosidad aumentaba cada momento que pasaba. Sus piernas comenzaban a realizar movimientos aleatorios. Y mientras veía a sus padres caminar junto a él, veía a un chico muy chico ser feliz.

- Jeremie, esto es Marsella, entre la Tierra y el Cielo. Este estado es subconsciente, y cada uno tiene su momento, si es que pelea entre su vida y la muerte. A veces, nosotros, los ángeles, estamos ahí para hacer un par de reflexiones que necesitas para estar bien en la Tierra. Tu necesitas reflexionar un poco, se que la estas pasando mal, pero quiero que sepas un par de cosas que tu mismo no creerías.

Jeremie miraba alrededor. La escena seguía siendo la misma, los tres caminaban lentamente, mirando el lugar. No caminaban rápido, asíque todavía podía mirar bien al frente y verlos.

- Jeremie, tus acciones han sido completamente nobles. Aunque han parecido estúpidas para los demás, no creas que no lo sabemos. Has tenido que pelear con los demás por tu manera de ser y pensar. Pero, tus acciones nobles han deteriorado tu salud demasiado. Y te culparás, pero no es la verdad. Sería un error grave, en verdad, echarte la culpa por algo que tu cuerpo no ha sido capaz de tolerar. Para ser un chico de catorce años, has trabajado demasiado para salvar a Aelita Schaeffer. Sabemos todo, tenemos ojos y oídos en todos.

Jeremie pensó que si sabían, ¿por que no los ayudaron? Una pregunta bastante lógica como para darse cuenta que era el mismo quien preguntaba y no era un mero sueño.

- Es cierto, pero estuvimos allí, asíque ayudamos sin estar, realmente. Sabemos que todos han ayudado, y que William todavía esta echándose la culpa a si mismo. Pero lo estamos ayudando, y te queremos ayudar. Jeremie, tus acciones son dignas de un ángel. Pero sabemos quien es tu ángel, y que sufriría mucho si te fueras ahora. Es mas, si haces las cosas correctamente, puedes salvar su alma herida por las constantes perdidas. No le daremos una tercera perdida en su vida. Jeremie, tu vas a vivir, y la vas a cuidar. Tu amas a Aelita, y es por eso que un ángel, ese siendo tu, te quedas en la Tierra.

Un sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte a medida que se aproximaba. Jeremie comenzó a mirar a todos los lados, hasta que vio un par de luces rojas y azules que se aproximaban por uno de los lados. El ruido se hacia mas claro, las luces eran mas fuertes, y cada vez se acercaban mas a él. La ambulancia pasó por detrás del banco en el que la mujer y el compartían la conversación. Si bien las luces se reflejaban en sus anteojos, podía leer la inscripción "Hospital St. Gerard". ´

- Tus amigos han llamado a los servicios médicos de emergencia. En estos momentos estás siendo trasladado al hospital, y los paramédicos están luchando inútilmente para hacer que tu corazón vuelva a funcionar. Pero no te preocupes, puedo sentir que estas preocupado. Nosotros, los Ángeles, podemos sentir lo que los demás sienten. Por eso un ángel siempre estará pendiente de los demás. Nos ponemos en una situación incomoda, y, hasta que no logramos la felicidad en ese alguien, no paramos de ayudar.

- Debe ser difícil, entonces.

Jeremie pudo hablar, pero su voz era débil.

- Si, lo es y mucho. A veces nos involucramos mucho y no logramos nuestro cometido, sabemos que podemos fallar. Y por ello mucha gente muere, y en el Cielo, en el Cielo encuentran la paz interior que necesitan todos lo que lo logran. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi y tu han salvado al mundo, y no demandan nada a cambio. Aun así, pensamos que lo mejor para ustedes es que sean felices, una especie de retribución, y por eso no te queremos como ángel en el Cielo. Porque tu puedes ayudar.

- Supongo que para Aelita, soy un ángel.

- Si Jeremie, eres el ángel para Aelita. Sin embargo, podrás estar con ella. En cambio, yo he tenido que abandonar a la persona que mas quería. Jim.

Jeremie se sobresaltó cuando escucho ese nombre. Como una computadora que se conectaba a Internet para bajar mucha información, recordó todo. Había estado confundido, sin entender de que trataba todo. La mujer que se había sentado era..

- Si, Jeremie, soy Claire. Soy la hermana de Suzanne. Como entenderás ahora Jeremie, cuidar a Jim ha sido mi tarea. Porque Jim ha sido el caballero perfecto para Suzy. Y me fui sin avisar, y eso le ha dolido mucho a Suzy. Le tomó cinco años… pero creo que lo superó y los resentimientos se han ido. Y Jim se lleva el crédito, no pude hacer mucho. Sus personalidades son tan cerradas que quizá no lo entiendan.

La ambulancia estaba parada cerca del banco. Las luces se apagaban. Una leve vibración, casi relajante se sentía en la tierra.

-¿Qué es esto, Claire?

- Lo siento, es tiempo de volver a Tierra.

La ciudad estaba a oscuras ya. Solo la ambulancia y sus luces eran lo único que quedaban de la ciudad de Marsella, ubicada entre el Cielo y la Tierra. Luego, la tierra alrededor comenzó a moverse, como en un terremoto. Luego, sintió que su corazón había detenido sus latidos. Cayó al piso, y sintió que lo levantaban. Pero nadie lo hacía. Solo flotaba. Y comenzaba a escuchar voces y ruidos, cada vez mas fuertes, como un zumbido.

- ¡Sus pupilas se mueven!

Todo sucedia muy rapido dependiendo de quien lo dijera. Para los paramedicos en aquella ambulancia todo era muy rapido, en un ritmo frenetico.

- ¡Una vez mas, hazlo!

Para Aelita, los golpes de electroshock no eran mas que golpes fuertes que le hacian a su Jeremie. Pero sabía que si no lo hacían, Jeremie moría. Entonces preferia que lo "golpearan" a que muriera.

- ¡Ya casi!

Para Jeremie, todo era un sueño violento. Sentía que le pegaban en el pecho, como alguna vez le habian pegado en alguno de sus primeros colegios donde empezó a estudiar.

-¡Jeremie, despierta! ¡Hazlo!

La voz de Aelita retumbaba en toda la ambulancia. Aelita estaba gritando desesperadamente.

- ¡Aléjate, déjanos!

- Es mi amigo, ¡Jeremie, despierta!

Y Jeremie abrió los ojos. Descubrió que habían por lo menos cuatro personas alrededor de el. Y solo conocía a una. Su ángel de color rosa, con sus ojos verdes derramando lagrimas sin cesar.

- Jer.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí ahora. No debes preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien.

Su pulso se normalizó lentamente. Su corazón volvía a latir normalmente.

- Alerta hospital, alerta hospital. Paciente con paro cardiaco recuperado. Su pulso varía de bradicardia a taquicardia.

Aelita tomó la mano de Jeremie. Y al tocar su mano, el pulso de Jeremie se normalizó. Los paramédicos se miraban entre ellos, sin entender una sola cosa que pasaba. Observaron que no respondía a los golpes de electroshock, sino a la voz de la niña. Observaron que su corazón respondía a patrones de pulso erráticos hasta que ella tomó su mano. Y allí, su pulso se normalizó.

- Alerta hospital, alerta hospital. Paciente con bradicardia leve. Pulso estable.

Se regalaron una sonrisa y una mirada que lo decía todo. Aelita se limpió los ojos para poder verlo mejor. Y sintió el impulso de abrazarlo. Cosa que si hizo.

- Aelita, estaré para ti. Estaré.

Y mientras la ambulancia se detenía lentamente, Aelita suspiró aliviada. sintió que todo estaría bien, tan solo estando al lado de él. Abrieron la puerta de atrás de la ambulancia, y mientras Aelita le sonreía, sus tres amigos los esperaban para tener mas noticias de él.

Hola gente.

AtpAb95: Que sea asi, estoy pensando en darle algunos capitulos a los demas… Ya veré. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia.

Lyokofan: Ya, ya, no quiero que nadie muera por mi. O si, asi le da mas difusion a la cosa. Broma, por supuesto.

Lokofan: Gracias por seguir alli, leyendo.

Hasta Recuerdos! (mi proximo capitulo)


	6. Recuerdos

Este capitulo va dedicado a Lady Misunderstood y lokofan, yo no se si ellas seguirán en Fanfiction como para leer esta dedicatoria...

Capitulo 6: Recuerdos.

Jeremie se encontró a si mismo durmiendo plácidamente en su cama de hospital, sabiendo que estaba ahí, en la Tierra, y no en el Cielo. Pero su mente rápida se hizo preguntarse si que pasaba, si estaba allí o no.

Y había un escenario, un momento, un algo que le decía que estaba en el Cielo, en vez de la Tierra. Y era así por que se sentía mas cómodo, en paz, sin preocuparse por nada. Pero él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y usaba sus otros sentidos para orientarse. Buscó algo de similar, busco algo de... la vida de él, un ruido, una cosa, un olor...

Parecía que no podía abrir los ojos, como si no pudiera manejar esa parte de su cuerpo. Como si... estuviera dormido. Y de hecho lo estaba. Pero a su vez manejaba parte de sus sentidos, no así su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y tan solo vio una luz a lo largo, que se le aproximaba bastante. Pensó, quizá, en un Retorno al Pasado. Pero la luz no era ni mas ni menos que el sol y los anteojos que le distorsionaron la vista. Parecía que no los necesitaba mas, se los quitó y no parecía necesitarlos mas.

Pronto descubrió que no se encontraba en el Hospital Saint Gerard como había pensado que estaba. Esto le hizo dudar aun mas de si estaba vivo. Miró a su alrededor. Buscó algo conocido, pero no había nada suyo, ningún indicio de estar en un lugar conocido.

¿Donde estoy?

No había nada allí. No entendía, era un lugar, pero no entendía nada.

Hola.

Jeremie giró su cabeza una vez mas. No podía creer lo que veía... era una gran esfera, y el estaba adentro de ella. Afuera parecía todo gris, pero él estaba dentro de ella y lo que estaba viendo era la Academia Kadic. Estaba tal cual, no había cambiado nada. Excepto que no parecía haber nadie...

Jeremie caminó, ya que no parecía haber otro lugar donde ir. Atravesó el arco de bienvenida. Nada. No sucedía nada, pero la esfera parecía que se había aproximado.

Una mujer se apareció de la nada. Jeremie reconoció a esa mujer. Era Clarie. Sonrió. Movió los labios y de repente estaban en la habitación de Jeremie. Tal cual estaba antes de dar la mala noticia.

Jeremie estaba sentado en la silla de la habitación, tenia su ordenador de escritorio, y a su lado su ordenador portátil. Ambos encendidos, pero la principal sorpresa fue que podía ver algo similar a Lyoko, pero diferente a lo que él recordaba.

Miró a su alrededor. La foto de Einstein seguía ahí colgada.

Sientes que estas aquí, pero no lo estas, sientes que todo esta cambiado, pero no lo está. He intentado entrar en tu mente para que me dejes explicarte todo, y trabajas tan rápido que me cambias el lugar a cada rato. Deberías descansar. De hecho, ya te han dado medicación para que duermas profundamente. Esto me ayudará. Ambos controlamos este mundo del sueño

Era Clarie que de alguna forma había hecho que Jeremie se tirara en su cama.

Ahora si chico. Eres bastante veloz, y lo sabes. Pero mira a tu alrededor, ya no hay necesidad de ser el chico inteligente. Es tu mente, pero pondré las reglas yo. Espero no te importe.

Me siento cansado, como que todo lo que vivo me ha pasado por encima.

Son las medicaciones que están suministrándote por vía intravenosa, a ti no te parece que debes dejarme hablar con tranquilidad, pero yo necesito hablarte, permite me.

Finalmente Jeremie cedió ante el pedido de Clarie. Se sintió mejor, aunque sea por un rato.

Hace tiempo que no podía hablar con alguien con tamaña seriedad que se que me entenderá, se que no hablará sobre lo que estamos diciendo aquí. Los angeles no hablamos con nuestros protegidos, nunca lo hacemos por que nos delatan, van y lo divulgan. No necesitamos fama, solo esperamos que ellos nos crean. Probemos.

Las manecillas de un reloj que apareció de la nada se volvieron loca, buscando la hora exacta, pero a su vez dando muchísimas vueltas por segundo, haciendo parecer que las manecillas estaban en todos lados a la misma vez.

Pasò mucho tiempo. Estas en tu propio mundo, Jeremie, aquí puedes recordar. Estos, Jeremie, son tus recuerdos, y son tuyos, Marsella ha sido solo un recuerdo que tomé para que te vieras feliz. Últimamente no eres tan feliz, y eres un ángel. Los ángeles deben ser felices, o si no sufren mas de lo que todos quisiéramos...

De repente la habitación se hizo bits, sintió un tironeo. Y allí vio a su Aelita, en su forma virtual.

Esto no es mi mundo. ¡Esto es Lyoko! ¡Lyoko ha sido apagado!

Lyoko ha sido apagado, dijo Claire. Pero vive en tu corazón. Miralo, exploradlo, yo te regalo esto. Es Lyoko, libre de Xana. Es Lyoko, con tu angel en el. Está tranquilo, verdad? Lyoko es tranquilidad.

De repente vio a Ulrich, el samurái. Recordó aquella batalla, estaba en el bosque. Un mega tanque apareció de la nada. Atacaba a la torre, y Ulrich usaba su espada para frenar el disparo potente.

Ulrich cayó, y vio por primera vez como era de-virtualizarse. Jeremie corrió hacia el megatanque, pero lograba traspasarlo, y nada mas. Vio el disparo golpear terriblemente la torre, sacudiéndola enteramente, grito un ¡Aelita! Y se movió para llegar a la torre, entrar, y finalmente verla a ella. Su ángel.

Alcanzó a ver ese momento por el cual el había trabajado tanto, vio como se escapaba de Lyoko por primera vez. Su ángel. Jeremie sonrió. Y no pudo ver nada mas, todo se puso negro, y se dio cuenta... estaba soñando una vez mas.

Jeremie despertó. Era de noche, oscura y cálida. No entendió nada, como pudo verlo, si nunca presenció ese momento, si de verdad habían sucedido las cosas en su sueño.

Pero sabía que ya no podía hablarlo. Debía dejarlo en el pasado, mas por Aelita, ya que todo recuerdo de Lyoko parecía dolerle de sobremanera. Aelita perdió a su padre para que ellos salieran victoriosos de una vez por todas. El creador había sido asesinado por su creación.

A Jeremie le estaban intentando decir algo.

Respiró profundamente.

Abrió sus ojos.

Sintió un calor que no podía explicar hasta que descubrió que tenía a alguien abrazan doló por detrás. Su ángel.

Procuró no moverse. Pero a su vez, él quería verla una vez mas. Se acomodó, y finalmente se sintió bien. Y cerro sus ojos sin miedo, protegido por un ángel que si conocía.


End file.
